Hiding
by Destielixer
Summary: From the beginning Elmont has liked Jack. He does notice the farm boy constantly looking at him in the short course of their journey. What if Elmont had pulled Jack with him into the crevice to hide when the giant came? Oneshot.


**AN: Hey guys so this is just a short drabble of a Jack/Elmont fic. I just thought you know, what if? And I decided to write it. I mean…those two, I just feel that there is so much more between them than they let on. Anyway, it's my first time writing a story for this pairing and I thought I'd just start with a drabble first. So yep, do leave me some comments on what you think, or suggestions on what I can write for this pairing in the future!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This story is 100% fanmade for the fans by a fan.**

**Read on guys!**

* * *

**Hiding**

Elmont was glad that Jack was here with him. He had been so afraid that the young man had been lost to him on the climb up. Their safety line having snapped suddenly, resulted in him and the others being separated from the group. He watched as Jack kept on ahead of them, his eyes sharp as ever as they looked for the 'I' that was carved into the bark of the tree indicating that Isabelle had been there.

The fervor in which Jack searched for her…it made Elmont jealous for some reason. Yes the princess was important and they were here to save her, but he couldn't stop thinking about Jack. That the farm boy should…be with him. He cared for Jack more than just the normal person cared. He'd say that feeling probably started back in that little tentage when he'd told Jack to kneel and the boy had done so, almost without question.

Of course Elmont didn't know if Jack liked him back in the same way. They hadn't even spent much time together. But he noticed the subtle glances the farm boy cast at him when he thought he wasn't looking. He cared. But was that just Jack caring as a human would care for the safety of another human or could that be more. He would have to wait till the journey's end to find out.

Following the trail of I's that had been carved into the barks of the trees, they were led to the clearing of the forest. In the middle of it was a shallow lake. There was something off about the place and Jack could feel it as he took another step forward. This whole land, the land in the sky, the land of the giants, it was a whole new world for them. He looked over to where Elmont is on the other side of the clearing, hiding behind a tree. Crawe is following close behind them. They have split into two different groups since they got here, Elmont leading this party of three while Lord Roderick took the other path down.

Right now, the knight had taken command for them to stay in the hiding before entering the clearing.

"On my count," Elmont whispered as he counted to three and signaled that they move out into the open area.

Jack follows, cautiously rejoining the other two as they head further into the opening. The water in the shallow lake is murky and still, too still Jack realizes and as they are surveying the empty area. He notices Crawe stepping into the shallow waters of the lake and for a moment he spots the thick sinew of rope. Cautiously, he takes a step forwards, then another and another. It's almost too late when he yells, "Crawe watch out it's a trap!"

Moments later they are struggling in the confines of the thick rope trap that had sprung from the lake, both Jack and Crawe trapped now as Elmont comes running up to them.

"Crawe, the dagger," he instructs taking his own out of it's scabbard, "We've got to get you down from there immediately," he states, the dagger quickly sawing through the thick sinew of the rope. It isn't quick enough but it's the only thing they have, his dagger and Crawe's two small little needles trying to cut through the thick sinew of giant ropes. Distantly they can hear the lumbering of the giant, or possibly giants, coming towards them, headed to the trap to collect its prize.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Closer and closer and –

The ropes are cut free and Jack finds himself falling down into the waters again, a mess of limbs, trying to sort himself out as the giant approaches. Groggily pulling himself to his legs he finds Crawe running to the cover of a tree back in the clearing they had come from. The giant is approaching now, he can see the wrinkled skin of the giant as it comes into view and he realizes that he has nowhere to hide. He is frozen with fear as he sees the giant now in full view it's eyes looking right at him.

"Gods, Jack over here," Elmont growls, grabbing onto the young man's hand as he drags him back into the confines of the crevice near the lake. The space is small and cramped and they've got no choice but to squeeze two people into one tiny little space.

Jack finds himself ridiculously cramped into the dimly lit crevice with the knight, there is barely enough space for them to move without bumping into each other. Despite the fact that he isn't alone, Jack still fears. All those stories he'd heard as a kid were true, giants were real and they were here. He was trapped here. He can feel the ground beneath him rumbling as the giant nears their area and softly he whimpers in fear.

"Hey, hey, Jack, it's alright," Elmont is comforting him, the knight squeezing his hand, softly whispering those words into his ear as they stand there in the dimly lit crevice.

Outside, the giant's roars and Jack hears him tearing up a tree from the sound of it. Jack finds himself leaning into Elmont, the knight his only pillar of strength now, "I-I didn't think they'd be that…scary…seeing it in reality," Jack stammers, closing his eyes. That's when he hears a spine chilling scream and the tearing of limbs. "Oh my god, Crawe…" he whispers squeezing his eyes tighter as the fear closes in on him.

"Shh, Jack," Elmont murmurs his own body tightening in fear as he hears the sound of the giant tearing his second in command limb from limb. He cannot show his fear though because Jack needs him. Jack needs him to be strong. He needs someone to rely on. Though he is a man, he hasn't seen the horrors of war, the horror of death and he fears. "It's alright," Elmont whispers, letting his arms move to the younger's waist, hugging the other to him, a hand soothingly stroking the other's hair. He repeats it over and over telling Jack that it's all right. That everything is going to be okay. It's a lie but that is the most he can offer at the moment. His comfort.

Jack doesn't know how long he's been in that position, his head resting on the knight's shoulder, arms holding onto the older man as he hugs him. He can feel their hearts beating and Jack finds comfort in that. It stirs that feeling of attraction in his heart again. Lifting his head he sees Elmont looking to him. "It's over. They're gone…" Elmont says. Jack can see the fear in Elmont's eyes, the knight is being brave for him and that thought makes him smile just a little.

"I'm sorry," Jack says, he doesn't need to say more because Elmont understands him.

"I couldn't have saved Crawe. It's my fault Jack not yours."

"He…was a good man…" Jack whispers as he pulls back now, affording for some space between them.

"Yeah," Elmont murmurs as he lets go of Jack now, his eyes watching as the younger looks away, looking out of their little crevice, "Are you feeling better now?" he asks. He's just experienced the death of a comrade and strangely, Elmont cannot feel happier…maybe that's because it wasn't Jack that died.

Jack nods his head, chancing a glance at Elmont before looking away. There is a rather weird tingling feeling in his body from being this close to the knight. He hadn't realized it just now, but now that he did he felt conscious of himself as the knight's eyes studied him, "We should get going," Jack said, being the first to make a move. But before he could take another step however, he felt a hand holding him back, a callused hand grabbing his wrist. Elmont. He turns, cheeks reddening as he sees the knight's eyes watching him intently, "Let me know if I'm wrong Jack," he whispers as he gently tugs Jack back to him, pulling him in close as at the same time he leans in.

Elmont is going to kiss him. Jack's mind somehow doesn't freak at that thought, instead he finds himself moving in closer, his eyelids drooping as he shudders feeling Elmont's breath feathering across his parted lips. He wants it. Softly, the knight kisses him, on the lips, a sweetly intoxicating feeling as their hands twine together spreads through Jack's body at the touch. He feels Elmont pressing him back into the wall of the crevice and he moans softly as the rocks dig into his back, as Elmont presses his body against his own, pinning him there.

Jack doesn't know what it is that's making him kiss back, making him move his free hand to burry it in Elmont's hair, to press the knight's lips to his in a desperate gesture. Emotion…it's love…it's attraction. He feels Elmont smirking against his lips now before the knight pulls away with a final swipe of his tongue across his own, a promise for more later. Jack is still reeling when Elmont pulls back, a wide knowing grin on his face.

"Not too bad for your first time," Elmont says making the younger blush again.

"I didn't think you could…you know…" Jack said with a little shrug, his heart still pounding. He's just had his first kiss stolen by the king's knight and on top of that he's realizing what he feels for Elmont is a strong attraction, like two magnets coming together.

"Come, the giant should have passed. We'll continue following the trail, get Isabelle and then get out of here," Elmont says, still holding on to Jack's hand as he leads the younger out of the crevice looking around cautiously now as they step out.

Jack follows close behind, he feels safe with Elmont and now that he knows how he feels for Elmont and how the knight feels for him he is just as eager, just as happy to be with him.

So they set off to quickly get the job done.

_-FIN-_

* * *

**AN: So there you have it guys. My first Jack/Elmont fic that i decided to write just to fill up my time and take a break from my other stories for awhile. I don't know. If you'd like me to write more about these two do leave me a comment and maybe an idea? I'd love to hear what you guys have to say! :) **


End file.
